second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancestral war
"Let it be foretold, that Mankind has been blessed with its rivalries and despotism. May be held that mankind is doomed to fracture and break apart, may it be held that in the revolutions of the 18th century that even planet shaking guns would one day roar above the head of a chilled planet likely a whole galaxy away. For this is the struggle of man, for this we all must recall the primal Hobbesian struggle we as mankind are cursed with-" -'Nreksta (2350) 'Histories of the Commonwealth','' The age of crisis. Ortus Libraries Page 1''' (Note, the fallowing is open to change by whomever wishes to add more context or add images..I as Joan am here to give a brief summery of what results in the Eternal rivalry between humanity in the Eternal Empire and in the Commonwealth) The Cause of the Great Stellar Rivalry "To truly hear the words of the past, is to have records of the past as it was. Yet, with Psychi-Myrad having confiscated and lost much historical information during the chaos in the Last Light, much of the past is mired is mystery due to bureaucratic overload during the Exodus and the chaos on earth during the last few years leading up to the cataclysm that befell the planet. What is known, is some obvious mentions and the records of the sixteen historians whom came from the scholar-city of Alta-Volga in the eastern lands of the Old Commonwealth before founding the predissor movements of the Psychi-Myrad and other educational beings of state. A group whom tried their hardest to take as many keepsakes of the old world as they could: These included: Swords from the Old Commonwealth gaurds and generals, Books of religions the world, several hundred works of philosophy, a collected drive of Asiatic animations, three history books whom I base this entire work off of, and the guilt of leaving what was thought to be billions of people to their fate on earth. These history books, having been re-scripted into the Exanet and then promptly lost in the fires of the Anti-psionic mobs after Last Light or if you believe conspiracies taken by robbers and sold to the western Elves of the Thadarakos. So, where do we begin? Lets begin with man itself, and how it tears itself apart. Man, the Imperfect, Perfect Machine. "-Man itself was born in the ancient continent called 'Africa' a region that was beautiful and cursed with great beasts. Man evolved from a species of creatures called 'Apes' a race of simi-human beings whom lacked the aposeable thumbs of man and where hunched in their disposition. Akin, if you will, to a human working in their finals exam, hoping not to be cheated on by Sessil to his left or Mikolis to his right. They where smaller then humans, though the anatomy of some (example: The gorilia's around the region known to the British as the, "Congo") where heavily built in stature and made up for their lower natural intelligence with great strength that even the human-machine hybrids of today would find impressive. Mankind itself would evolve around 4 million years before the exodus from their homeworld, resulting in their species eventually becoming the dominate force on the planet and quickly becoming the single greatest force of change on said planet. Civilizations arose around 5,000 years before the exodus in a region of the 'middle east' known as Mesopotamia and later grew kingdoms and tribes across the world. The empires of this era where numerous, including but not limited to in no order: The Parthians, the Greeks, the Romans, the Chinese, the Japanese, Mesoamerican kingdoms, and of course the great kingdoms of Egypt. All of these collectively rose and fell with the eras and as the histories get less mythic and more substantial I now must state that all reasons of these empires falls where man-made. Particularly through the curse I mentioned, greed as it is commonly called by us humans, a sin as it was called in those formative years on earth when religion was a common practice by many-" (I am stopping here, as I have never seen the prequel series to Second Chance, and while I love Mahu's work I am NOT putting myself into a work that even he is disappointed in...I hope you all understand. And I hope someone who is versed deals with this next part on the growing divide between Commonwealther and British peoples...) Category:Commonwealth Category:Eternal Empire